An Uninvited Guest
by Octohoney
Summary: Lucy is the head secretary of the company Fairy Tail, where she works with her friends and almost everything is going according to plan. But latley she is feeling stressed. And what is the best way to get rid of stress? Sex! But with who? She meets the taxi driver Natsu, who actually might be more dangerous that she thinks. Is Lucy in danger? Or is she maybe getting lucky?
1. Salamander is in the Town

**Okay guys here it is :D The winner of the voting!  
I sure do hope that you will enjoy it. This chapter was kinda harder to write than my other two stories, but I still hope that you are gonna like it! :3  
Enjoy **💛

* * *

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.  
_ "Ugh…"  
The blonde woman leaned forward, resting her head on her desk.  
 _*Come on. Ten more minutes.*_  
When she looked up again, she realized her head was partially on the keyboard, which lead to her spamming letters in an nonsense order.  
"Shit!"  
Quickly she deleted the redundant letters and words, if you can call them that, and let out a sigh of relief. Luckily the document didn't get damaged.  
"What did you do now, Lu-chan? I heard you let out a little scream."  
"Ah it's nothing Levy-chan, hehe. Just being clumsy like usual."  
"Haha, oh Lu-chan, you better watch out that Erza-san doesn't find out about your little mistake."  
"Yeah, we don't want the big boss getting angry at me again."

Lucy started sweating as she remembered the last time she messed up and her visit to her boss's office, who was Erza Scarlet.  
The blonde woman let out the breath she was holding and adjusted her position in the chair, just like the glasses on her nose.  
Erza was her boss, but also a good friend. She always said you have to distinguish between your private and your office life and she took it very serious. But who could blame her, this whole company was almost raised by the red haired girl herself, which is one of the reasons she was also known as Titania by the rival companies.  
And of course she wouldn't want the company going to ruins just because a friend of hers messed up.  
Unfortunately for Lucy, she was the one having trouble performing perfectly at her job since a couple of months now. That was not excusable, especially since she was the head secretary.

The young woman's eyes wandered once more to the ticking clock on the wall.  
"Five more minutes till the break. Okay concentrate."

Lucy was a 24 years young woman, living on her own in the city of Magnolia. After graduating from college, her roommate Erza Scarlet decided to open up a trading company and offered her and some other friends a job. Of course she agreed to it. Now she owns a small apartment and has more than enough money to spend. It couldn't be any better, except for one thing. She was single. No, not only single, but she hadn't had any physical relationship with a man since three years.

The blond secretary leaned on her right hand, as she thought back to her last boyfriend. It was a bad experience. She thought they had something real going on, but it turned out that he was an undercover agent from a rival company, trying to get some insider information through Lucy. This went on for about half a year, before Erza saw through his scheme.  
Every time they would meet outdoors, he would ask so many questions about the company and the plans for their business. This made him suspicious, so Erza investigated a bit more about him. The day before Lucy decided to take him with her to work and show him around a bit, Erza phoned her to come to her office alone, even though it was Lucy's day off. There she told her head secretary everything she found out about her boyfriend and that he is probably just using her.

Lucy was shocked. Not because of him apparently not loving her, but because she was so blind and didn't see the way he was using her. She immediately drove back home, where he was waiting for her and told him it was over and that he should leave, not even bothering to listen to his excuses.

That was not only the day she almost lost her job, because she put the company in danger, but also the day she swore to herself that she will only focus on her career and that there is no time for a man in her life. Especially since every single one could be a spy from a different company or maybe be just after her money. She had met plenty of these men. That's why she also decided to keep her job and income a secret and live in a small apartment instead of a big house, which she could easily afford.

 _*At least the sex was good I guess…*_  
"Okay girls, time for the break!"  
 _*Finally! I just hope the topic is going be different then usually…*_  
"Damn girls, I had a dick of this size yesterday!"  
 _*Never mind…*_  
"Cana! Quiet down a little now, would you! And there is no way it could be that big. You are exaggerating again."  
"Why? It's just us girls here and we have a pause now anyway, right Erza?"  
"Yes. As long as you behave professional again, the moment the break is over."  
"See? And maybe I am exaggerating a bit, hehe. I was pretty drunk last night soo.."

Lucy watched as the gap between Cana's hands got smaller, but it still seemed pretty big.  
 _*How does she do that? She gets drunk every night and ends up with someone in bed and the following day she is acting all professional…well until the pause that is.*_  
Lucy let out a small chuckle, which made the girls' attention focus on her now.  
"Sooo Lucy, how is your manhunt going?"  
Immediately all girls started chuckling and laughing, as they saw Lucy turning red as a tomato.

That was the only thing the blonde girl didn't like about the usual chatting. She knew that the conversations will always lead to her and her sex life. And like for the past three years, there is nothing to tell.  
"The same as yesterday, and the day before; non-existent. So if you could stop asking me that, that would be great."  
"I really hope it's not because of the incident with your last boyfriend, Lucy."  
This time it was Erza who spoke, and Lucy was sure she heard a hint of guilt in her boss' voice.  
"No it's fine, Erza. I just want to focus on my career an…Ahh!"  
Suddenly Lucy felt something, or more like someone, pinch her left nipple.  
"Wow, that was a pretty erotic moan there, Lucy."  
Lucy's face turned red once more, but she also noticed that her moan didn't leave the other girls unaffected, as all of them were slightly blushing.  
"What was that for Cana?"  
"Aw come on, you can't tell me you don't need any action after that lewd sound that came out of your mouth. I bet it would be refreshing to just go and do it. You would feel so much more relaxed, believe me, I know what I'm talking about. What do you think how I'm able to withstand the stress? If you don't believe me, ask the other ones!"

Now Lucy noticed the blushes on the girls' faces getting even a shade deeper.  
"Juvia agrees."  
"Whoa Juvia, where did you come from?"  
"Juvia just came from the second floor to join you girls as I overheard the conversation. But Cana-sama is right. Juvia has her lovely Gray, who takes good care of Juvia's needs whenever she needs him."  
Because Juvia started daydreaming, Levy decided to go on.  
"The same goes for Gajeel and me. It's not always sexual, though. Sometimes he just rubs my back or gives me a massage…which then leads to sex…but well…yeah.."  
"But there are probably also different ways to get rid of the stress, right Erza?"  
"That's true, Lucy. Even though I have to admit I prefer sex over other methods, too."  
"What? You too, Erza? But with wh…oh wait. Is it that blue haired guy from the bakery? What was his name again? Oh right…Jellal!"  
And with that all eyes were on Erza.  
"What? Erza has met someone?"  
"No way! Tell me more! Like how big is his dick?"  
"Girls! Stop!"  
 _*Success!*_  
A sly smile made its way onto Lucy's face, as she finally managed to distract the girls' attention from her till the end of the break. _  
_

"Finally done."  
"Good job, Lu-chan! If you want I can go over the document, just to make sure everything is right."  
"That would be great Levy-chan. Is it okay if I leave the document here and go home then? I feel so exhausted and I need a shower. It's been such a hot today."  
"Yeh, sure Lucy. Do you want me to get someone to drive you home? I don't want you to collapse like the last time, when you overworked yourself."  
"No need for it, Levy-chan. I'm going to call myself a taxi. I don't want to trouble anyone."  
"You know you don't trouble us Lucy, but if you say so. Take care of yourself then and see you tomorrow."

Giving her best friend a hug, Lucy took her purse and went out of the building. Luckily for her, there was already a taxi waiting not far away. The secretary walked over the street and entered the car.  
"Strawberry Street 25, please."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
Looking out of the window Lucy started thinking about her little issue.  
 _*Maybe the girls are right. I mean I don't have to get a boyfriend, just a one-time thing maybe, just like Cana. It would probably help me a lot with my work, too, if I think about it. I would be able to focus better on all the documents and there would be no attachments. Hmm…but where do I get someone like that? I have no time to go out and search for a man myself. I mean I could ask Cana if she knows someone, but then I would never get rid of her jokes. No thanks. And if I call an escort or something like that? Ahh, I never done this before! Why is it so hard to find someone to fuck with?*_  
"So you work for the Fairy Tail company?"  
"Huh?"

Lucy was so distracted that she completely forgot she wasn't alone. She couldn't see the driver clearly, the only thing she did notice was that he had pink hair and dark green eyes, that were watching her through the rear-view mirror.  
 _*Pink hair, huh? Well that's new.*_  
"Uhm, yeah."  
"Oh lucky you, I heard that the people who work there are well paid. Not like us taxi drivers."  
"Maybe."  
The young woman didn't feel comfortable talking about such a topic, especially since her last experience. She tried to signalize it to the drive by giving short answers and then turning her head away to stare out of the window. This way the little movement of the taxi driver was left unnoticed. She didn't catch him adjusting his rear-view mirror and having a better look at her.

Lucy had a professional look to her. Her long hair was tied up in a bun, she was wearing her black reading glasses and her face didn't contain a lot of makeup. She only had black mascara on and a nude lipstick. Her face was flawless enough, that she didn't need any kind of powder or foundation to cover it up and it seems that she was also slightly blushing.  
 _*Probably the heat.*._  
The drivers eyes shifted now towards her outfit. She was wearing a sleeveless white blouse with a small bow and a black tube skirt that reached till her knees.  
 _*Classic, but pretty. This should be a piece of cake.*_  
What also didn't go unnoticed was the jewelry she was wearing. She was only wearing earrings and a bracelet,. To the average observe they seemed plain but an expert could easily tell their true value.  
Unfortunately for Lucy, she didn't see the sly smirk appearing on the pink haired man's face.

"So are you living by yourself?"  
Once more Lucy turned her attention to the driver.  
 _*Why is he asking me that?*_  
"Uhm why do you want to know that?"  
"Well a pretty lady like you should have someone to keep her safe. Especially a pretty and wealthy one. There are more than enough dangerous men, thieves, out there, looking for women who are living by themselves, so they can mug them. Particularly since I heard Salamander is in town."  
"Salamander? That famous thief?"

Lucy didn't know a lot about the so called Salamander. Apparently he was the number one thief in whole Fiore. No one exactly knew the way he looked. The only things known about him is that he is in his mid-twenties and that he prefers going after wealthy women who live on their own  
 _*I guess they are easy prey. At least he doesn't harm any of the victims. If I remember correctly, no woman has ever seen him. They only knew he was there because he would always leave a note with a red dragon behind.*  
_ "So you've heard of him?"  
"Yes. Thank you for your concern, but I can take care of myself. Also I don't think that the great Salamander would go after a woman like me. I'm not even that wealthy."  
Of course this was a lie, but she didn't want to tell a stranger about the money she owned.

Lucy was starting to feel uneasy. She didn't drive with a taxi a lot, but she was sure that this wasn't a topic that should be discussed about. When she looked at the rear-view mirror, she could have sworn that for a second the driver was watching her and that he had a smirk on his face.  
 _*Maybe it's just my imagination. I'm probably just too exhausted and misinterpreting stuff.*_

"Okay miss, we are here. That would be 1500 jewels, please."  
While Lucy was searching for her wallet in her little purse, she didn't notice the driver checking out her house and then turning his attention back to her, giving her a friendly smile, or more like a big grin.  
"Here you go..."  
"Natsu. The name is Natsu."  
"Natsu. Well thank you for driving me home, Natsu. My name is Lucy."  
"Anytime, ma'am."  
"You don't have to call me ma'am. As I can see you are not much older than I am."  
"As you wish, miss."  
 _*Maybe I was really just paranoid. He seems much nicer now that I have a clear vision on his face. Actually he is quite handsome…*_  
"Uhm, miss?"  
"Oh yeah, hehe, sorry. I was lost in my thoughts. Anyway here you go. Thank you for the ride once more, Natsu. Who knows, maybe we'll see each other again the next time I need a taxi. Bye."  
Lucy quickly hurried out of the car, while trying to hide her blushing face. She felt so embarrassed that she was caught staring at the stranger.  
 _*Man I really need some action…*_

Natsu chuckled as he watched Lucy clumsily trying to open up the door to her apartment. Now that he saw her in an upright position, he was able to tell even more, how pretty she was. Her legs seemed endless and she had nice curves. He couldn't tell much about her chest size, because the fabric of the blouse was loose and didn't really emphasize it. But he was sure that it was at least a C cup. Catching himself staring at her, Natsu tried to sort his thoughts.

 _*Concentrate Natsu! You have to be professional about this. This is not a game. No matter how pretty she is, you only want the money.*_  
Looking back at his hands, that were still holding the money she gave him, he noticed that she even left a tip of 200 jewels. Afresh a smirk returned to his face. Looking up again he saw the door closing behind the blonde woman.  
 _*Thank you for the tip Lucy, but this won't be enough. You will be surprised, but I might visit you sooner than you think._  
Suddenly Natsu felt the sweat running down his forehead.  
 _*Damn it's so hot today. Better take off my jacket.*_

Stripping down his jacket, the big scarlet dragon tattoo on his left shoulder was bathed in the sunlight.  
"See you soon, Luce."  
Finally he put his sunglasses on and drove away.

* * *

 **Tada!  
** **So what cha say, huh?  
I feel like this chapter kinda sucked, but maybe it's just my imagination. .  
I would really appreciate some feedback, so you can tell me your thoughts about the story and the chapter. They always make me so happy :3  
Well till next time my Octopussies **💛


	2. The Guest Arrives

**Tada!  
A fast update right?  
I hope you enjoy the socond chapter! **❤

* * *

„Well that was…interesting."  
Finally home, the blonde girl walked towards the living room. Dropping her bag somewhere along she proceeded to take off her clothes. At this point she didn't really care where her belongings would end. Lucy wasn't a messy person, but right now the only thing that mattered to her was to get to her couch and lie down.

"I'll just pick it up later. It's not like I'm expecting any visitors."  
Looking at the clock she saw that it was already 6pm.  
"I guess I can rest for a bit first and after that take a shower."  
Lucy made her way to the couch wearing nothing but lingerie. To be more precise, she was wearing a white laced bra and matching panties, which were followed by cream colored straps with white lace highlights at the top. This was one of Lucy's favorite lingerie sets. It looked so innocent but yet so sexy. She had to chuckle at that thought.  
"Well I guess it's not so bad to have a little self-esteem right?"

Lucy always took good care of her looks. It might be true that there is only a tiny chance that anyone would ever see her underwear, but she wore it more for herself than for others. Some might find it funny, but it gave her confidence a small boost.  
The first thing she did was turn the TV on. The blonde woman didn't care much about what's on the TV, as long as it was something that filled the empty room with sound. Living alone made her sometimes a bit paranoid. She really didn't like the silence.

She strolled over to her fridge, looking for something to eat. She shuddered a bit as she felt the cold air hit her skin.  
"Ahh…that's refreshing."  
Lucy enjoyed walking around in her underwear after getting home from work. She enjoyed the feeling of freedom it gave her. While she was wearing her business outfit she had to act professionally and watch out that her posture was always straight. But luckily after all these years acting gracefully became second nature to her. She didn't really have to keep it in mind all the time, like the first two years.

Seeing the leftovers from yesterday, the girl decided to warm it up in her microwave. She didn't like wasting food, and since it was hard to cook for only one person, she always had some left overs the next day. That's one of the reasons why Lucy would try to avoid cooking and rather order herself a pizza or something else.  
While still waiting for her meal to warm up, she grabbed a fruit-yoghurt from the fridge. Walking back to her couch she caught her reflection in the mirror and of course she had to halt to check herself out.  
"Damn girl, looking fine. Haha, that's something Cana would probably say."  
Either way she couldn't help but feel proud of her body and a smile formed on her face. It only took a few seconds before her expression changed again, this time into a frustrated one. Letting out a sigh she looked at herself again.  
"It really shouldn't be that hard to get someone to sleep with. Maybe I should really go out tonight, even though that's not really my style. I should probably call Cana later and ask her if she can recommend any clubs."

 _ **Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**  
_ The sudden sound of the microwave startled Lucy. Taking a last sip from her yoghurt, she threw the packaging away. She fetched her dinner from the kitchen, relaxed onto the couch. She turned her attention to the TV.  
"Let's see, what do we have?"

After zapping twice through the channels, she decided to watch Fiore's Next Topmodel. Right now a lady with white hair was receiving positive feedback from the judges.  
"Way to go, Mira!"  
The girl standing in front of the judges right now was no one other than Mira Strauss. She was a really good friend of Lucy while they were in the collage. They still are, but because of her modeling career Mira was traveling a lot. Still the two girls tried their best to stay in touch. They would text now and then and even talk over the phone once per month.  
Mira was constantly changing her number, so Lucy sometimes had to wait for the model to call her first.

Finishing her meal, she took the plate back to the sink where she quickly washed it, as she was in hurry to see what's going to happen next.  
After few more minutes of watching the models strut around on the screen, Lucy was starting to feel tired. She looked up at the clock only to see that it was already 7pm.  
"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to take a quick nap if I plan on going out tonight."  
The blonde girl wasn't even able to finish her thoughts as slumber came upon her.  
Little did she know, that her evening was not going to go as planned.

* * *

It was almost midnight and Lucy was still asleep. The only sound coming from her apartment was the TV. The models had made way for a middle aged news anchor, announcing an important message.  
" **Today the police has issued a warning to the people of Magnolia. Apparently the master thief Salamander, wanted for countless thefts, is in town. We advise everyone, especially women, to stay home and keep the doors and windows shut. Don't open to anyone. The Salamander is a master of disguise. Till this day no one knows what he looks like, but concluding from some investigations it appears that he informs himself very well about his next victim and the best way to break into someone's house. If you notice an…** "  
Lucy was fast asleep and couldn't hear the sounds a certain someone was making sneaking around her apartment.

Natsu carefully looked around, making sure that no one sees him. Lucky for him, there were a lot of bushes around Lucy's house, providing him with cover.  
 _*Time to find an entrance.*_  
Slowly he crept around the house, searching for an open window.  
 _*Ah, here we go.*_  
He didn't have to search long. He soon spotted a window that was on tilt. That was no problem. Natsu always had his equipment with him. He started to form a hook out of a wire. Before starting with the action he glanced once more through the window. On his left side he spotted a couch, a running TV and a small table in front of the couch. As he turned his head to the right he saw the kitchen. Turning his head back to the couch, he tried to see if anyone was actually watching TV. The fact that he was facing just the back of the couch made it pretty hard to tell. The running TV indicated that someone was watching it, but there was no sound at all. Still he decided to wait a few minutes longer, just to be sure.

After a few moments of not hearing or seeing anyone, he slid the self-made hook through the gap, working his way to the window handle. Being a professional, it didn't take him long to open the window fully.  
 _*Heh, too easy.*_  
The Salamander finally entered the apartment, being careful to stay as quiet as possible. He had more than enough practice by now and he sure was good, otherwise he wouldn't be the most famous thief in Fiore.  
The salmon haired boy made sure to close the window, but not fully, so he would have an easy escape if needed. Just enough so no one walking by would suspect anything.

Even though it was dark and the TV was the only source of light, Natsu was able to look around a bit. He tried spotting anyone once more. Not seeing anyone he advanced further into the room, passing the couch.  
 _*I guess she is already asleep in her bedroom. Good. Hmm…looking pretty plain. But what if I dig deeper?*_  
A sly smirk appeared on Natsu's face. He loved the thrill of being caught, not like anyone ever succeeded in doing so. But the danger always made him feel alive. And the money wasn't too shabby either.  
 _*Time to get started, from the beginning.*_  
Salamander knew that you should never skip a corner. You never know what you can find in the most simple places. The moment he turned around again, he froze.

There she was, Lucy Heartfilia, silently sleeping on the couch. Natsu's heart skipped a beat.  
He was in such a shock that he got caught, that he didn't even notice what she was wearing. Just after realizing that she was still asleep he allowed himself to relax again, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he opened them again he was able to take the whole sight in front of him.  
The blonde beauty was presented almost completely nude in front of him. The salmon haired boy took a sharp breath in and inspected the sight in front of him further.

The girl was lying on her back. She had one hand next to her head and the other one on her flat stomach. Her legs were gracefully placed next to each other, bent just a bit, so she could fit on the couch. Her golden locks were scattered around her face, dipping into her cleavage. Natsu gulped as he followed the trail of her hair. He took notice of her white laced bra and how full and plump her breasts looked in it.  
 _*Definitely bigger than C…*_  
It was difficult to take his eyes off of her busty chest, but he wanted to see all of her. His gaze drew over her flat stomach, to her round hips and then to her long legs. The lingerie was truly complimenting her body, and it made Natsu's mouth go dry.

He was starting to lose control.  
 _*No! Focus! You can't, you are here for the money. Focus on the mission! There is no time to stare at that plump, kissable lips…and that milky…creamy…soft looking skin…those thighs and the…cleavage…*_  
Natsu was starting to feel like he was in trance. It's been so long since he had sex. Too. Damn. Long.  
It's not like he didn't have the opportunity, it's just that in the past few months he was always on the run. He enjoyed the thrill of the chase more than he had the need for sex. At least that's what he thought. But it seems he underestimated his sexual desire. Of course he would take care of his urges, but you can't compare it to a touch of a woman.

The thief was not aware of his current actions at all. He didn't notice as he leaned forward, wanting to feel the creamy skin under his fingers, to knead those big tits and those thick thigs, to just burry himself in them.  
The moment Lucy started shifting he snapped back to reality.  
 _*Wha…what just happened? Oh, oh…gonna act fast.*_  
Not really knowing where to hide, he made his way behind the couch, just in time for Lucy to open her eyes.  
"Mhmm…did I hear something just now? I guess it must be my imagination. Wait…how late is it?"  
Lucy's eyes widened at the sight of the time.  
"What? Already midnight? Damn it! I guess I'll just stay home then. If I managed to wait three years for some action I might as well wait a few more days."

Stretching her limbs and releasing a sigh the blonde secretary decided to sit upright now, glancing at the TV.  
"Well I guess I'll just go and take that shower now and then I'm off to bed."  
Making up her mind, Lucy went straight for the bathroom, not bothering to turn the TV off or to grab her pyjama. She was home alone, after all.

After a few more seconds Natsu finally heard the shower turn on. Relieved, he let out the breath he was holding and tried to pull himself together. Suddenly a grin appeared on his face. Finally he felt the excitement again. The thrill. He doesn't remember when it was the last time he felt so excited.  
 _*She almost caught me! Man what a great feeling. I wonder what would have happened if she did see me.*_  
The boy with the dragon tattoo decided to sneak a peek around the couch's corner, to see if she was really gone. The good news was that she was indeed taking a shower, the bad news was that she didn't close the door fully, tempting Natsu to spy on her.

 _*I shouldn't do that. She is a too big distraction! I better stay here and wait for her to go to bed. Yeah…this way it will be a piece of cake.*_  
Happy with his decision, he decided to wait behind the couch, twirling a scrap of his ripped jeans.  
His style was pretty simple. Salamander usually wore ripped jeans, sneakers, a vest and a scarf, but as a bandana.  
He didn't like to have too much clothes on his because firstly the chance to catch on something was higher and secondly he always felt hot.

After about ten minutes, Natsu started to get irritated.  
 _*Why does she take so long? I usually only need about five minutes. Man these wom…*_  
"Ahh.."  
 _*…what was th..?*_  
"Ahhh!"  
Suddenly Natsu felt even hotter than usual. The sound he heard was definitely coming from the bathroom. And the worst part is, it was tuning him on.

He was starting to debate again if he should just cover his ears or if he should go and check out what's happening, as another moan interrupted his thought.  
Biting his lower lip, he felt his pants getting tighter.  
 _*How can she sound so hot?*_

Natsu couldn't take it anymore. Slowly he made his way towards the bathroom.  
 _*Why am I feeling so nervous? I'm not a teenager anymore. I'm just going to take a small peek and them I'm…*_  
Salamander couldn't finish his thoughts at the display before him.  
Lucy was standing under the shower, hot water running over her naked body, as her blond hair was sticking to her face. But it wasn't the hair that caught his sight. It was her hands, or more precisely what her hands were doing.

Her left hand was pinching and tugging at her left nipple, as her right hand worked furiously between her legs. Her breathing was faster than usual and she seemed so desperate for release.  
He couldn't take it anymore. He was only a man, too, for god's sake.  
"Shit…"  
Whispering Natsu slowly unzipped his pants and reached for his already hard dick. He steadily started stroking it, trying to catch up to Lucy's speed.  
 _*Oh my god, she is so hot. What is she doing to me?*_

"N..Na…"  
Natsu's eyes winded.  
 _*Is she…? That would be absurd…but…Oh god ,you are driving me crazy, Lucy.*_  
"Na..ah..na…"  
 _*Say it.*_  
"Na..ahh.."  
 _*Say it!*_  
At this point Lucy was so close to her release and so was Natsu. She was arching her back, trying to reach further between her legs, panting like she ran a marathon. But she needed it. She needed the release, even if it was only through her fingers. What she didn't understand was why she was thinking of Natsu. The only answer making sense to her, was that she didn't really have many male acquaintances, and the ones she had were either not her type, or already in a relationship. And the taxi driver sure was handsome.  
Right now the reason why didn't matter, she could think about it after she's done.  
Images of Natsu taking her in the backseat of his car flooded her mind and it was too much, she was about to cum.  
"Ahh…Nat…"  
 _*SAY IT!*_

He needed to hear it. The Salamander needed to hear her ecstatic voice scream his name. He was about to cum, but refused to do so until she said, no, screamed his name in pleasure.

Abruptly everything came to an end, as a loud bang was heard outside the house and Natsu and Lucy got ripped out of their pleasurable trance. Turning his head to the window, he managed to see a woman scolding two boys, who were probably her sons, for playing with firecrackers this late and that they should have gone to bed 2 hours ago.

"Fucking kids…"  
In this moment of distraction, Natsu didn't notice the running water stop and the second he turned his head back to the show, the bathroom door opened.  
In front of him was a wet Lucy, wrapped in only a towel, staring down at him with big eyes.  
You could clearly hear Natsu gulp. Not only because he was aroused, but because he just got caught jerking off to her showering, like some kind of pervert.  
"Uhm…listen…"  
"AAAAAHHH! LUCY KICK!"  
"Gyaah!"

The secretary hid herself behind the bathroom door, before realizing that her kick knocked Natsu out clean.  
"I should better call the police."  
Just as she was about to walk past him, to get her phone, something else caught her eye. Slowly she turned her head around, looking straight at Natsu's crotch.  
"What the…"  
Lucy instantly turned red as she faced the still raging boner of her taxi driver. She immediately covered her face, but not without sneaking a peek at it again.  
"It's so…big…and.."  
The blonde woman unconsciously licked her lips as she was admiring his impressive size. It's been so long since she saw a real raw dick in front of her, and she doesn't remember if she ever saw one as big as his. She hesitantly lowered her hands again, gripping her towel, as she felt a longing ache between her legs.

Once again Lucy looked towards her phone, then back to Natsu.  
"Maybe…if…"

* * *

 **So how did you like it? I think I did better than in the previous one.  
Pls don't kill me for ending the chapter this way, but I have to split up the fun a bit. :P**

Thank you for your kind reviews and your criticsm. They made me really happy and laugh.  
I enjoy reading your reviews as much as you enjoy reading my stories, so that's why I'm looking forward to your reviews!

Till next time, my Octopussies!


	3. Quenching the Desire

**Well hello there! First of all: I'M SO SORRY! So sorry for not updating in such a long time!**

 **I don't want to lie to you guys and say that there were other things I had to attend to and that I wasn't able to update at all.  
** **There were multiple opportunities for me to do it, but I just didn't feel it. T.T  
You know what I mean?  
** **I can't write a new chapter if I know it's not going to be good or that I didn't give it my all.  
But even though I didn't update in almost half a year, I still kept recieving such nice reviews, asking me for an update and beging me not to discontinue the story. You guys managed to motivate me to finally sit down, and start writing again! And I wanna say thank you for that, and for not forgetting about me and my stories. **❤❤ **  
I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. I really tried my best, but because I wasn't writing in some time, I'm a bit scared that the quality isn't that good anymore. :x  
So I'm still hoping on some honest reviews and that you will still enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Have fun with this smutty chapter guys!**

 **P.S. Obviously I don't own anything from FairyTail, only Hior Mashima does (except my imagination ;D)**

* * *

Lucy was standing next to the unconscious man. Tearing her gaze away from his overwhelming manhood, she inspected his face a bit more, mostly just to make sure that he wasn't awake.  
 _*Wait a minute…isn't that…Natsu? But what is he doing…?*_  
Before finishing her thoughts, something else caught her sight. On his left shoulder was a tattoo of a dragon, presenting itself in his full crimson glory. The tattoo was rather large. It began at the top of his shoulder, where it looked like the dragon was digging its claws into the skin, and ended just above the elbow, with the dragon's tail swirling around the arm.

Lucy found the tattoo intimidating but also somehow beautiful at the same time, and it seemed familiar.  
 _*Where have I seen that dragon before, hmm…*_  
For a brief moment, Lucy allowed herself to close her eyes, grabbing her chin with her right hand, as she tried her best to remember. The sigh of the almost naked man in front of her made it hard to concentrate. She was proud of herself that she was able to stay calm in an unsuspected situation like this. Suddenly it dawned on her.  
Clapping her hands together she remembered a news report, where several notes were shown. These had a smaller version of the dragon printed on them. All of them were from the famous thief…  
"Salamander..."

Even though she just whispered his name, it didn't leave the salmon haired man unaffected.  
"Mhmm…"  
Immediately all senses came back to Lucy, as she noticed the man in front of her starting to shift and mumble something.  
"Gyaah!"  
Without thinking the blonde woman decided to grab the next best thing to her, which happened to be a small vase, and knocked it over his head, sending him into another unconscious state.  
 _*Did I…did I kill him?"_  
Her concerns were wiped away as quick as they came, when she saw the man grinning, like he was dreaming of something really pleasant.  
 _*Well he either has a really thick skull or the scarf wrapped around his head baffled the blow. Either way, it seems this is the famous Salamander. I can't believe he was the taxi driver all along! I should definitely call the police.*_

Once again, as Lucy was about to dial the number, she stopped herself as she remembered why she hadn't called them in the first place.  
Nervously she shifted her gaze back to his crotch. After taking another hit to the head, Natsu's dick was now semi-erect. The size of it was still very impressing though.  
Without noticing, she slowly licked her lips.

Taking one more look at Natsu's face, she made her decision.  
 _*Okay this is seriously nuts Lucy! I can't believe I am so desperate. He is dangerous for god's sake! But right now he looks like he is not going to wake up for quite some time….oh fuck it!*_

After slowly putting the phone away, but not too far, just in case he would wake up and she would need to act fast, Lucy slowly placed herself above the handsome man, on all fours.  
With her right hand she reached for her taxi driver's member, only for her eyes to widen as she felt how hot and hard it was, even though it wasn't fully erect. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she really missed the feeling of a raging boner in her hands.  
 _*…and other places..*_

Slowly she started to stroke the shaft. Reassuring that the Salamander was still asleep, she quickened the pace. Lucy didn't have to wait long for the hot dick to be fully erect again and boy did it feel good to have it in her hands. But only feeling him with her hands wasn't enough.  
If anyone could see her in this state, they would think she was a bitch in heat. Her eyes were clouded while her breathing got heavier. The fact that she didn't manage to finish her own little business in the shower before wasn't helping her either.  
Lucy's mind was focused only on one thing, and that thing was in her right hand at the moment. If her mind wouldn't have been too occupied with her sexual desire she would've ask herself a lot more questions. Like for example 'Did he hear me in the shower?', 'Did he notice I was thinking of him?', 'What would've happened if there hadn't been a loud noise outside?'.  
But that wasn't the only thing she forgot about. She was in such a trance that she didn't notice the little shift in Natsu's face expression.

* * *

While she was deep in her thoughts about the things she was doing and she was about to do with Salamander's dick, Natsu started waking up.  
Not knowing in what kind of situation he was right now, he decided to keep his eyes closed and try to observe it through his hearing. It didn't take him long to figure out that his nether regions were getting some action.  
 _*W-Woah…what the...*_

Still not moving, Natsu decided to take a careful peek at what was happening. The image he saw caught him of guard. Right in front of him, positioned above his legs on her knees, was Lucy stroking his cock. But that wasn't even what really shocked him. What really surprised him was her face. Never in a hundred years would he have thought that the professional woman, who had sat in his car today, would make a face as lewd as that, with wisps of her still damp hair sticking to it. That face alone was enough to almost push him over the edge.

 _*S-Shit..that feels g-good…fuck, I have to focus..*_  
Deciding it would be the best to close his eyes again, so that she would not notice he was awake and because he wasn't able to look at the little performance, Natsu tried his best not to lose control.  
 _*Keep your shit together Salamander, you will not cum now on this woman's face and you will not lose control a…Ohh!*_  
Opening his eyes wide Natsu couldn't believe what was happening. Instead of Lucy's warm hand he suddenly felt something hot and wet around his erection. Looking down again he saw the young woman licking and sucking on his hard dick like she was starving.

 _*What the…*_  
Not only that, but the thief also noticed that her towel had become lose and that her left hand disappeared somewhere between her legs. By the dripping juices between them, he could clearly imagine what she was doing.  
The thief couldn't believe what was happening to him. He was losing it. He couldn't take it anymore. The feeling of her mouth and seeing her masturbate in front of him once more, made him act like never before.

* * *

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. Having this raging boner only in her hands wasn't enough. Seeing it getting covered in its own precum, made her want to taste it. Not caring if he even did wake up, she bent forward and took the long dick as far in her mouth as she could, before licking all over it with her tongue, savoring Natsu's flavor.  
"Mhmmm…"  
She couldn't help herself letting a moan escape her mouth, as she reached with her left hand for her swollen lips, while still stroking the Salamander's cock with her right one.

Just as she was reaching her climax again, she felt a strong hand on her head. Snapping out of her trance, Lucy quickly tried to pull away, only to feel the hand grab a fistful of her full hair and shove her mouth right back down on the cock. Trying to look up, Lucy finally realized that Natsu was awake. Without noticing, the Salamander had sat up, using his left hand to support himself and with his right hand he started bobbing her head up and down his shaft, seeking for release.

The blonde woman wanted to struggle free and call the police, she really did, but when her eyes met the salmon haired man's hungry and dangerous ones, looking down on her, while panting and letting little grunts escape his mouth, she felt like succumbing to him and her power leaving her. From the moment he took control of the situation, he was the one in charge, the dominant one. And Lucy would be lying if she said that this wasn't a huge turn on for her, even though she was confused on why.

The secretary wasn't able to think about her sexual desires right now, because she noticed that Natsu's thrusts and movement became quicker as he closed his eyes. She knew what was coming and without thinking she started rubbing herself faster too, only to feel Natsu filling her mouth with his hot cum while letting out a loud almost roar like sound. This erotic experience was enough for Lucy to release her hot juices all over her hand, while letting a moan escape her lips. She could taste the rich flavor and usually she would just spill it out, because she wasn't a fan of swallowing, but this time she decided otherwise. Maybe it was because she didn't have a taste of cum in so long or maybe even because deep down she somehow wanted to please Natsu. Lucy swallowed every last drop of it and she actually enjoyed it.

Just as she made sure she got every last drop of that precious cum, she felt herself being pulled up by her hair again, only to be face to face with a panting Natsu, his eyes still full of desire, looking at her.  
Lucy's mind was clouded, because if it wasn't, she would try to get free and call the police, but right now the only thing she could think about was being filled up by this stranger.

* * *

Natsu looked closely at the naked woman kneeling in front of him. He could clearly see that she was not going to fight or resist him. Her arms hung casually and her eyes were lidded. She looked so delicious and stunning at the same time.  
 _*Damn it Luce, what are you doing to me…*_  
Giving her a smirk, he decided it's time to break the silence.

"You know Lucy, I came her for some precious jewelry and maybe some money, but I would've never imagined that you would be the biggest treasure here tonight. When I met you today I would have never imagined that you would be so…slutty."  
Lucy's eyes were wide open again as she registered his words.  
 _*Did he just call me a slut?*_

Before the Salamander could blink, he felt a slap against his left cheek, followed bye a hot burning. As Lucy registered what she had done, her anger turned into panic.  
 _*Oh..my…god…did I just slap one of Fiore's most famous criminals? What is wrong with me? What if he gets angry now and kills me? I mean he never killed anyone, at least that's what they say in the reports but I then again no one ever saw the way he looked except for me so..uh..oh..*_  
The blond girl's thought were cut short as she saw Natsu's head turning right back to her. What she didn't expect was the smirk he had on his face and the hungry look he gave her.  
"Wha.."

Before she could say anything else, Natsu grabbed her by her wrists and pushed her against the floor, positioning himself above her. Luckily the floor was soft thanks to the new fluffy carpet that Lucy bought a month ago. Never could she have imagined that she would use it for something like this.  
"S-Stop.."  
The Salamander didn't let her mouth escape another word, as he finally silenced her by pressing his lips against hers. He didn't wait for her to react as he invaded her mouth with his tongue, exploring what she tasted like. Usually that would be a nono, especially after a blowjob. But the slap he received has awoken a new fire in him. Finally there was a new thrill, a thrill that he mostly only felt during his burglaries, trying not to get caught. He was actually hoping for her to react this way.  
The first time he saw her, he could see right away that she was a modest and nice girl. That's why he was even more surprised when he saw her sucking his dick while he was unconscious. But that was a very pleasant surprise.  
 _*I wonder what made her do that.*_

* * *

At first Lucy was pretty shocked at what was happening. Within a second she was lying under the salmon haired boy while he was kissing her. This time she actually tried to struggle but his hold on her wrists were too strong. She closed her eyes, trying to collect herself but when she opened them again, she was staring right into his dark, lust filled, green ones. She started losing herself in them and felt the pleasure taking over again. He was so skilled with his tongue. She could feel it swirling around her own, challenging her. This was so wrong, but it felt so good. Lucy hated to admit it, but she really needed this release, and to be honest it could have been worse. At least he hasn't tried to kill her yet.  
 _*…and he is pretty damn good looking. Ugh…at least I will not go down without a fight.*_

Salamander couldn't help but smirk as he felt her tongue accepting his challenge, battling for dominance. He kept staring into her eyes, not wanting to lose to her. Just the he realized what beautiful eyes she had. They were a deep brown color, filled with lust, probably just as his were. Slowly her eyes closed, finally succumbing, declaring him as the winner. Once again, he allowed himself a victorious smile against her lips.

Lucy did feel the smirk against her lips, but she couldn't have cared less. She needed more, but how could she get it? The girl wasn't able to move her hands at all, as he still was holding her down by her wrists.  
 _*I guess I'm not the only one who likes to be in control.*_  
She only could move her legs, so she tried to make the best out of it. The agile secretary swung her long legs around the thief's hips, pulling his pelvis closer to hers. She shuddered as she felt the already hard tip press against her inner thigh and the heat radiating from it.

Natsu quickly reacted to her move, as he moved one hand to her thigh, grabbing it and holding it in place. But what he didn't expect was for Lucy to use her free hand to grab him by the hair, pulling his hair back, so she could give him a long lick along his neck, ending it with a bite.  
 _*God he tastes so good…*_

Salamander was going crazier by every second. The things she did to him were making him insane. The battle for the dominance was incredibly arousing and thrilling. He needed this. This man hadn't had any action in a long time, and what he needed right now was some rough and raw fucking. And luckily for him, he felt that she needed this, too. No vanilla sex. She had needs that she wanted to have fulfilled. And that's exactly what he was going to give her.

Letting go of her leg, he once more grabbed her wrist and yanked it away from his head, only to crush his lips a second time against hers. This time though he put her hands above each other and used his scarf to tie them, while she was distracted by his skilled tongue. After tying her up he used one hand to hold her arms above her head and with his second hand he went back to her thigh, roughly massaging it.  
The famous thief was quite amused when he saw the look on her face, after she realized that she's been tied. Looking back at him she knew, he won.  
 _*Damn it.*_

* * *

The young woman tried struggling once more but in the end gave in, already exhausted. Even though she lost, she still somehow felt excited. This was actually what she was hoping for, but she didn't want to make it easy for him. Looking into his eyes, she noticed that something else has caught his attention, which made her blush.  
Natsu's eyes were now on her full tits. She could feel a shudder run down her spine, because he looked like a hunter, ready to dig into his meal.

Feeling her little movement, the man's eyes went back to hers and he liked what he saw. The blush on her cheeks and the way she tried to avoid his gaze, told him that he is now fully in charge. Slowly he leaned down, until he was next to her ear.

"Do you want me to play with these naughty tits of yours?"  
He put an emphasis on naughty, by pinching one of her nipples and tugging on it. By doing that, a load moan escaped Lucy's lips. The moan was so erotic that it made him swallow as a raspy chuckle was heard.  
"God you are driving me crazy."

Just as Lucy was about to respond, she let out a loud scream. Without a warning Natsu already buried himself inside of her, while grabbing tightly on her left boob. The feeling of being filled up again was shocking and overwhelming at the same time. Her vaginal muscles were throbbing and contracting so hard around his thick and long member, that Natsu's mouth fell open and his eyes widened, as if he was letting out a silent scream.

He wasn't expecting such a feeling. Sure he thought he was ready for it, but for a pussy to be so tight, wet and well fitting, he could've never imagine being possible. Maybe it was because of his own dry spell, but right now it felt heavenly to him.  
 _*I-Is she a v-virgin…?*_  
Forcing his mouth shut, he slowly looked at her face. Her expression was nothing like he expected. He was looking for tears or some kind of pain, but the only emotion he could identify was pure bliss, with a small tear escaping the corner of her eye.  
"F-Finally…"  
Hearing her little whisper, Natsu started to finally understand.  
 _*Did she just cum the moment I entered her? It seems I'm not the only one who didn't have sex for quite some time.*_  
Another unclear whisper made him focus on her again.

"What did you say?"  
"P-Please…"  
Please. A word that could mean a lot of things. But Natsu knew what she tried to say. This was not a please where she wanted him to stop, this was a please where she was begging for more.  
"M-move…"  
Lucy didn't have to say anything else, as Natsu almost fully pulled out, before slamming himself right back into her hot cave. With each trust, a loud moan escaped Lucy's lips.  
"Yes! Please! Yes! Harder!"

"God, Lucy…"  
She felt incredible. Never before has he felt this way, not even with the virgins he slept in the past. This time it was different. It was if she was made just for him and his pleasure. While he was thrusting into her, he once more took in her whole appearance. She was in pure ecstasy. Her already almost dry hair was displayed in its full length around her head. You would never guess she had such long hair if you only saw her with her bun. Her mouth was wide open because she was screaming and moaning the whole time. Her eyes were covered by her upper arm, as she moved her head to the side, to bury it under it. Her plump breasts were jiggling with each thrust. Next time he would definitely need to pay more attention to those.  
*Next time? Huh…*  
Natsu smirked at his thought as he actually liked the idea of meeting her more than just this once. The only problem was, if she would want to see him again, too.

Not wanting to think about the possibility of not seeing her and having sex with her again, Natsu focused on the act once more. He felt he was close. And by the look of Lucy's face he could tell that so was she.  
 _*Even if not, it would only be fair. I already lost counts of how often she spilled her hot juices over my dick.*_

Because they were nearing the end, the Salamander decided to release her hands and actually grab one in his own, their fingers entangling. This action made Lucy look at the stranger's face, only to be captivated by his green eyes again. She didn't know if all the pleasure has already made her mad, but somehow she got the feeling that there was something more than just raw sex between them.  
*You are literally getting your brains fucked out Lucy.*  
If she wasn't in this situation right now, Lucy would've laughed about her own joke. But her next climax was already building up. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.  
"Ugh…Luce…I'm…"  
"Yes! Do it! Inside me…"  
"A-Are you s-sure?"  
"Yes! Pease, Natsu!"  
Natsu wasn't able to think clearly and decide if it was okay for him to cum inside of her or not. Her saying yes and screaming his name was all he needed. With a couple of more thrusts he let out a load moan, spilling his seeds inside of her. This was enough for Lucy to reach her own climax, which made her walls tighten even more around his throbbing cock, milking him completely dry.

* * *

The room was filled with panting and the smell of sex and sweat. The famous thief was still lying on top of her. Lucy's eyes were covered by her arm, trying to gain her strength back and collect her thoughts.  
The blonde girl didn't know what she should say or do next. What was going to happen now?  
 _*Is he going to escape now? Maybe even try to kill me? Oh well…at least I would die a happy woman…*_  
Suddenly she felt Salamander shifting above her. She heard the rustling of his pants and his belt.  
 _*How amusing, he didn't even manage to pull his pants fully off.*_

After not hearing anything for half a minute, she dared to sneak a peek. She saw Natsu standing in front of the mirror she used to check herself out earlier that day, looking at his back. A little smirk appeared on his lips and suddenly his eyes met hers through the mirror. She quickly looked away but he already turned around and walked back to her.  
"Too tired to stand up?"  
"Hmpf!"  
Lucy didn't know why she was acting the way she did. She was acting childish, even though she might still be in a dangerous situation.

The next sound surprised the secretary. It was laughing. Not the smug laugh or a chuckle, but a clear heartfelt laugh. She looked back at her uninvited guest as he smiled at her.  
"You are weird, Luce."  
Before she could say anything else, she was already lifted up bridal style. Not sure what to do, she hooked her arms around his neck and gave him a shy look.  
"What? Suddenly not so confident, are we Miss Heartfilia?"  
"H-How do you know my full name?"  
"Well let's just say I'm good at my job."  
Lucy thought back to one of the reports. It said that the great Salamander always made good research on his next victim. There was a sudden sting in her chest.  
 _*Why do I feel so…hurt? This doesn't make sense…*_  
But on the inside she knew why she felt hurt. Even though Lucy enjoyed her encounter with the famous Salamander, she still felt kind of sad, thinking that she was just another victim and that she is probably not the only one who he slept with. All at once she did feel like a slut.  
 _*Come on Lucy! Stop with this nonsense! You wanted a one night stand and here you go now. Does it matter with who it was?*_

Feeling her unease, Natsu started moving toward the only room he hasn't been in yet, which he assumed was her bedroom. He opened the door and walked towards her bed, slowly putting her down.  
Surprised by his gentle action, Lucy wasn't sure how to react.  
"Thanks…"  
Giving her a big toothy grin he walked to the other side of the bed and started stripping his cloths of one more.  
"Wh-What are you doing Natsu?"  
A light blush covered her face, as the Salamander's back was facing her. While he was taking of his pants, she noticed a few scratches on his back. Those were fresh ones, which meant they were from her. Blushing even a shade deeper, the blonde girl finally understood why he was checking his back out in the mirror and then tried to remember when it actually had happened.  
 _*Probably somewhere at the end, at my last orga…*_  
"What kind of question is that? I'm getting ready for bed obviously?"

Interrupting her thoughts, now a perplexed Lucy stared at the pink haired boy.  
"What? Who said it was okay for you to stay here over night? And in my bed?"  
"Aw come on Luce…"  
"Don't call me that! It's Lucy!"  
"Sure…"  
Giving her a last big grin, he scooped closer to her, pulling her into his arms and pressing her against his chest.  
"You are really something special, Luce."  
Blushing deeply, Lucy didn't know what to do. It was so long since the last time she was lying and cuddling with a man in her bed, and now she is doing it with a person she knows almost nothing about, except that he is a famous criminal and that everyone in Fiore is looking for him.  
 _*Still…it does feel kind of nice.*_  
She didn't know why, but even though she met this man just today, Lucy still felt somehow safe in his embrace.  
"T-Thanks…good night, Natsu."  
"Good night, Lucy."  
The funny thing is, even though this was one of the most exhausting days in Lucy's life, she still felt more relaxed than ever. Feeling Natsu burying his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply, Lucy blushed one last time, before the sleep started taking over, finally closing her eyes.

* * *

 **Welp that's it guys! Well at least for this chapter.  
I was actually wondering if I will end this story with this chapter, but I decided I want to give you guys one or two more chapters, just because you were waiting for so long.  
I just want you to know: Even if the updating takes some time, I will NEVER discontinue any of my stories. I will always try to finish them.  
But I sure do hope so that this time, the update won't take that long. :P  
I bet your reviews will motivate me to release a new chapter till next friday.**

 **So you better keep the reviews coming! :D**

 **I love you guys, and thank you for the great support!** ❤  
 **Till the next time, my Octopussies!** ❤


	4. The Morning After

**Hello my Octupussies!  
I'm back with a new chapter and this time I have a surprise!  
This chapter wasn't solely** **written by me, but also by my boyfriend :P Actually he did the majority here.  
I was there for the plot, editing and as a beta reader, while he wrote my imagination down, and I think he did a great job!**

 **So now please enjoy the** **chapter!** ❤

* * *

The first rays of light began to peek through the blinds of the apartment as the dawn broke over the city of Magnolia. The light kept making its way down the bedroom wall, across a wooden headboard, a messy shock of blonde hair until finally reaching the still closed eyes of the girl to whom this tangled mess belonged.

"Mmmh..."

Lucy began to stir.

* _Is it morning already? Just 5 more minutes..._ *  
The sun, unimpressed by her plea, continued to rise and more and more light filled the room. Still more-than-half asleep, Lucy turned around. Lucy's working hours began at 9. _*No need to get up this early...*_  
The bed felt incredibly cosy anyway. Her pillow seemed to be made out of the softest marshmallows, her mattress felt like fluffy cloud that carried her weightlessly through the sky and her sheets rubbed across her naked body like the smoothest silk.  
 _*Wait...*  
_ Lucy opened her eyes wide.

She lifted the white blanket up to inspect her body. Her gaze travelled downward across her exposed chest, her stomach and finally to her mound. A little strip of coarse blonde hair led down to her equally naked private parts.

 _*Did I forget to wear my pyjamas…?*  
_ Lucy began to recall last night.  
 _*I wanted to take a nap. I must have fallen asleep… But why naked? And why am I all sore down… there...*_

She hastily rose up. The memories hit the blonde secretary like a truck. She remembered how she caught the famous Salamander spying on her in the shower. Not just spying, _but masturbating like some kind of pervert. Lucy blushed._  
 _*He saw me touching myself...Maybe he won't remember, I did hit his head pretty hard before we...*_

Her face turned a darker shade of red as more detailed memories came rushing to her head. She remembered how much lust she had felt when she had seen his body. How she couldn't help herself. How warm his manhood had been in her hands. How it had tasted in her mouth. How he had wrestled her down and had taken her so roughly on the floor. How they had both screamed in pleasure when he came in her. Lucy had never felt an ecstasy like that before.

 _*Stupid move..*_ she scolded herself.  
* _Think about the risks before you do something stupid like that again.*  
_ She turned her eyes towards the sunrise, still lost in thoughts.  
 _*It felt incredible though… And he doesn't seem like such a bad guy. I felt so safe in his arms and he said those sweet things before we fell asle-*  
_ Her eyes turned towards the empty space in her bed.  
 _*Where is he?*_

She looked around the room. There was no sign of the master thief anywhere to be found. Her eyes scanned the floor. His clothes were gone as well.  
 _*Did he.. did he just leave?*  
_ A sadness swelled in her chest but she tried to reassure herself.  
 _*Maybe he is fixing breakfast*  
_ With a hopefulness she couldn't quite explain, Lucy flung the blanket from her body and jumped out of her bed. She quickly produced sweatpants and a washed out shirt from her closet, put it on and examined her unkempt self in the mirror.  
 _*Good enough*_ she thought and left her bedroom.

She found the living room to be just as empty as the bedroom with no trace of last night's visitor. Only the white rug on the floor reassured her that it hadn't all been some perverted fantasy her subconscious had dreamed up to give the pentup girl some release from her sexual frustration. The fluffy piece of carpet lay noticeably awry on the floor and featured a suspiciously Lucy-shaped imprint. Blood rushed to her face as she saw the mark they had left on the textile and a subtle smell of sweat and sex entered her nose.

Her renewed embarassment was soon replaced by a feeling of sadness and a lump in her throat.  
* _He really left.*_  
Lucy sat down on the couch and grabbed a pillow. She hugged it tightly and lay down sideways on the spacious sofa.  
 _*I can't believe he really left.*  
_ She could feel tears building up in her eyes and the lump in her throat growing larger.  
 _*I guess I was just a one nighter for him...*_

She closed her eyes.  
 _*This is ridiculous. Why do I feel this way? I barely know him…I just wanted some fun and it's exactly what I got. Why would I care if he stays for breakfast?*  
_ She rose up again, feeling a determination rising in her.  
 _*That's right, he was just a fling for me! What do I care about him? He can go to hell, see if I care! He is just a lowlife thief anyway, I am better off if I never see him again. Or his girly hair. Or his stupid charming grin. Or his ridiculously large d-*_  
Lucy's train of thought was unexpectedly interrupted by sound of the bath room door unlocking behind her.

"Eek!" she screamed as she jumped to her feet and turned around.  
A figure emerged from the door frame, a cloud of fog dispersing across the floor behind it, suggesting somebody had recently showered, and turned to face her. Lucy was frozen in surprise as she looked at the young man. He wore nothing but a towel around the waist, his skin still glistening from the water. His hair looked a little darker than last night as it was still damp, but still had its unmistakeable salmon colour. She kept herself from eyeing the faint outline of something large between his legs and met his gaze.

"Good morning, Luce."  
The bewildered look on his face turned into a broad grin.  
"I hope I didn't wake you."  
Lucy was frozen in shock. He took a few steps towards her.

"I just freshened up a bit, I hope you don't mind."  
He turned and looked almost thoughtfully towards the white carpet.  
"Usually I don't sweat this much during a job. Not that I'm complaining."

He rubbed his chin, as if contemplating the meaning of last night's events.  
"They say you shouldn't mix work with pleasure, but I really didn't mind this time."  
His mouth formed an even bigger grin as he turned back to Lucy.  
To his surprise, Lucy turned out to be a foot flying directly at his face.

"Lucy KICK!"  
He went flying across the room with all the grace of a wet sack of stones somebody tossed into a river. As his consciousness faded he heard, hasty footsteps and the sound of a door being locked.  
 _*Not again...*_ were his last thoughts before he drifted into blackness.

* * *

When he awoke, Natsu wasn't sure how much time had passed. He sat up and looked outside the window at the now fully risen sun.  
 _*Can't have been too long. It's still early.*_

A thumping pain in his forehead made him reach for his head. The spot where Lucy's foot had connected with his face was still visibly red and felt like it would swell. Lucy's legs sure were strong for a girl her size. The thought of his latest lover made him look around. He scanned his surroundings but quickly realized she wasn't in the room.  
 _*I guess being knocked out by her doesn't always end as pleasurable as last time.*_

Still dizzy from his involuntary nap, Natsu shakily rose to his feet. He shook his head to regain his composure.  
 _*Now, where did she go? Did she leave the apartment?*  
_ Natsu looked towards the front door. A key hanging from a key ring was still firmly planted in the lock. A little yellow star keychain adorned it.  
 _*So she's still here.*  
_ Natsu gulped. He frantically looked around the living room. He found what we was searching for on a small wooden corner table. There it was, the telephone.  
 _*She didn't… call the police, did she?*  
_ A wave of panic washed over him. He immediately turned towards the window through which he had entered yesterday and rushed towards it. Before he could open it, the reflection he saw in the glass gave him pause. It was his own body. He was still wearing nothing but the towel he had wrapped around his waist.  
 _*If she called the cops and they find some half-naked guy sprinting around the neighbourhood, they will arrest me for sure.*  
_ Before he had any time to think further, the thief noticed the faint sound of running water from the direction of the bathroom.  
"Huh?"

He took his hands of the window handle, turned around and listened carefully. No question about it, someone was taking a shower. He stepped towards the wooden bathroom door. Natsu put his ear to the wood and listened for a moment. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
 _*She wouldn't take a shower if the police were on their way. I don't even know why I panicked, if she wanted to turn me in she would have restrained me.*_

He grimaced.  
 _*That's the second time I let my guard down around her and got knocked out for it. I have to stop being so sloppy or soon I will be known as Salamander, the famous prison inmate. I won't get this lucky twice.*  
_ He thought about just how lucky he had gotten last night. He had allowed his desires to override his professionalism and his reward had been a swift kick to the head. Never in a million years had he imagined to wake up from that mistake with the beautiful girl's lips wrapped around his cock. Or that he would fall asleep next to her after filling her up with his seed. The vivid memories of last night before his inner eye, something began to stir between Natsu's legs. Recalling how the last time Lucy caught him aroused outside the bathroom had ended, he quickly moved away from the door. His head didn't feel like risking a third kick right now.

 _*Well, it seems I am not in a rush.*  
_ He did feel like finding out where this acquaintance was headed, though. Even if that meant sticking around.  
 _*Might as well get comfortable.*_ he thought to himself and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Lucy finished drying herself off and wrapped the towel around her ample bosom. She picked up her brush. The mirror in front of her was completely fogged, all she could see was vague shapes. She ran her hand across the wet surface.  
 _*I must have showered quite some time.*_

When she had seen the young man in the door again, her mind had just gone completely blank. When he had talked about last night, it had gone even blanker. Her only instinct had been to get out as fast as possible and the bathroom had been the nearest exist. Only after she had locked the door she realized how silly her choice of escape route had been. Still too flustered to deal with the unconscious thief outside on her living room floor, she had opted to take a shower to clear her head. Recalling how the last time she stood over his naked body went down, she considered this her best option.

*I eventually have to leave for work anyway, so I might as well get ready.*  
She wrapped a towel around her freshly washed hair. She made sure that the fabric around her body covered it as fully as possible before opening the door.  
 _*I don't want him to get any ideas.*  
_ She paused with her hand on the door handle.  
 _*...if he is still there, that is.*  
_ A strange sense of disappointment and sadness came over her again. She quickly pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and opened the door.

After leaving him blacked out on the floor for the second time in 24 hours, Lucy honestly expected the famous Salamander to have enough and leave. She maybe expected him to take some of her jewellery with him, he was a thief after all. The lewd part of her mind that had gotten quite excited following past night's events after it had been neglected so long hoped he would be in the identical position as then, his hand stroking his hard shaft.

However, she certainly didn't expect to find the salmon-haired man to be lounging on her couch, surrounded by empty yoghurt cups, happily shovelling down another one with a table spoon, consuming it with an incredible speed like a starving animal. He swiftly finished the dessert and carelessly tossed the empty plastic onto the pile around him. As careless as his disposal was, he seemed to have carefully prepared his meal: More yoghurt cups were stacked in a pyramid on the table in front of the sofa. Next to them was a plate full of scrambled eggs, a carton of milk and an arrangement of sandwiches with various toppings. Lucy saw different types of cheese, bologna, salami and even some with tuna.  
 _*Huh, I don't even remember that I had tuna...*_

Her eyes first widened in shock, then narrowed with contempt.  
 _*Wait a minute, that is my food he's eating!*  
_ Now that was too much for Lucy.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" she yelled at him.  
Natsu turned around. He put the sandwich he was about to dig in back on the plate and put his arm on the couch's backrest. His mouth turned into a wide grin as he faced Lucy.  
"Look who's finally done. I don't understand how you girls manage to take hours just taking a shower. I almost starved while waiting for you, so I helped myself to a little snack."

Lucy ignored his quip at her long time-out in the bathroom.  
"You can't just eat other people's food! It doesn't belong to you!"  
Not to mention the mess, she thought. His grin narrowed into a sly smile.  
"I'm a thief. Taking things that don't belong to me is my profession."

Lucy's anger turned into resignation as Natsu turned around again to continue his feast. She rubbed her eyes.  
"I thought your preferred targets were jewels and not slices of cheese."  
He swallowed the last piece of bread he was currently chewing and eyed her again, a sceptic look in his eyes.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You are that famous thief, Salamander, aren't you?"  
Natsu suddenly stood up and stared at her suspiciously.  
"How do you know that?"

The sudden change in the young man made Lucy feel uneasy.  
* _He never hurt anyone, right?*_ she tried to reassure herself in her mind.  
Her eyes wandered down from his face towards his naked upper body. He certainly looked like someone with a physically demanding job. His chest was broad but lean. His arms were of a slight thickness, with veins barely visible. His midsection was very defined and Lucy couldn't help but stare at his abdominal muscles for a second. The reinvigorated lewd part of her mind made its presence known again and filled her mind with questions like how it would feel to lick across them, all the way down to his…  
Lucy hastely dismissed these thoughts and finally focused her eyes on what mattered.

"Your tattoo… It looks just like your symbol they showed on the news."

His facial expression unchanged, Natsu looked down across his left arm where the crimson dragon wound across his skin. Then he looked back at Lucy. After a second of silence he began to laugh heartily. She looked at him in confusion, but felt relieved. The tension she felt was suddenly gone, even though the close inspection of his toned physique left another kind of tension in its wake. At last, the young man caught his breath.

"I guess my signatures finally gave me the fame I wanted."  
He looked out the window at something in the distance only he could see .  
"I want to become the most famous thief of all time. That's why I leave my sign after every heist, to let them know it was me who pulled it off."

He smiled.  
"Although I never planned to reveal myself to one of my..."  
Natsu paused and looked at the blonde woman.  
Lucy tilted her head to the side.  
"Victims?"  
"I suppose. You turned out to be much more than that though, didn't you?"

She quickly turned her head in a pointless attempt to hide her blushing cheeks. His remark raised a far greater question though. What was this between them? Just an unusual meeting of two people who needed to blow off steam and happened to have the same perverted way of doing it? Or maybe something more? Lucy was unsure what to make of the situation or her feelings for that matter. On the one hand, she ought to smack him over his head again. Not only had he broken into her home and had planned to steal her jewellery, he also took advantage of her in her moment of weakness. And how.  
 _*He ravaged me like some kind of animal!*_  
On the other hand, that ravaging was the best sex Lucy had ever had. Nothing before even came close to what she felt last night. The sensation of his bare skin on hers, the way he dominated her completely… She couldn't help but feel sad at the thought of never experiencing it again.  
 _  
*And how does he feel about this?*  
_ She snuck a glance at Natsu. He was still watching the street outside slowly coming to life.  
 _*Why would he have stayed the night if this was just a one time thing for him?*  
_ Lucy followed his gaze out the window and pondered his words.  
 _*What did he mean by much more?*_  
He seemed to have enjoyed the night as much as she had. Most likely that was all he intended to say.  
 _*But what if…?*_

Lucy thoughts were rudely interrupted by the passing of a red bus outside the window. With horror did she realize that it was the bus she took on her daily commute and she had just missed it. Her head snapped towards the clock on the wall.

"Oh shit, I'm late for work!"

She abruptly turned around and sprinted into her bedroom like greased lightning, leaving a dumbfounded Natsu behind. With cold sweat running down her neck, Lucy put on her usual office attire as fast as she could and ran for the door. Erza was a friend and a great boss, but if there is one thing she could not stand, it was unpunctuality.

"Didn't you forget something?"

Lucy turned towards the half naked thief in her living room. He had an amused look on his face while he was pointing at his hair. It took her a second to realize that her own hair was still wet. With a curse on her lips she ran into the bath. Natsu soon heard the buzzing sound of a hair dryer mixed with furious swearing. As quickly as she disappeared, Lucy re-emerged from the still foggy bath.

"You have to leave now. I can't be late for work, my boss will kill me!" she yelled as she made her way to the door.  
Natsu looked down on himself.  
"I'm hardly dressed to go out. Besides, I still haven't finished my breakfast."  
Lucy opened her mouth and was about to scold him again for robbing her fridge but stopped herself when she realized that her chances of avoiding Erza's wrath grew slimmer by the second. She sighed.  
"Fine, but clean your mess up before you leave!" With that she was out the door.

Natsu grinned after her and sat down on the couch to finish his meal.  
 _*This one really didn't go according to plan*_ he thought as he opened another yoghurt.

* * *

 **Huh? Huuuuh?**  
 **So what cha say? I think my boyfriend did a great job! :D Even better than I. ;_;**

 **So if you guys would like for him to continue working on the story with me _PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS_! :D **  
**I bet he would be so happy about it and it'd encourage him even more.**  
 **Also your reviews make me happy, too! It's nice to know people enjoy the stories you made up :D**

 **Until next time, my Octopussies! ❤**


	5. The Fun is Not Over Yet

**Heyo everyone!  
So to not let you guys wait even more, you can now proceed to read the new chapter of my story!  
Enjoy! **❤

* * *

A cold gust of wind send shivers down Natsu's spine. He rubbed his arms.

 _*Should have brought my jacket. Just because it's Summer doesn't mean it's warm everywhere.*_

He risked a peek over the railing of the roof he was standing on. Down below he could see the faint outlines of cars and people going about their business, along with a yellow smudge right where he had parked his taxi.

 _*Best vehicle for the job.*_

Natsu thought back to the many marks he had picked out using by posing as a cab driver. His usual MO was simple. He would cruise around the town's business district looking for wealthy passengers, preferably women who lived alone. They were the easiest.

 _*Just one set of eyes to avoid and usually not too eager for a fight. Usually...*_

The back of his head still ached. He had gotten pretty good at spotting lonely girls with heavy purses. Sure, his goal was to become the most famous thief of the land, but who said he had to do it the hard way? Once they were in his car, it was child's play to get them talking and reveal enough of themselves for Natsu to decide whether they were destined to be his next mark or not. Lucy had been a very clear case. All the signs had pointed towards an easy job.

 _*If only I hadn't been so horny, I could have been out of town already...*_

Instead here he was, twenty stories high and freezing his ass off, all to scope out his backup mark.

He leaned on the railing and raised the binoculars to his eyes. The woman he had picked in case things didn't go smoothly with his first choice was some sort of stock broker living in the high rise residential building Natsu's eyes were currently trained on. He hadn't counted on making a mess of things with Lucy, so his research on the other girl had been very limited.

Natsu couldn't help but grin.

 _*What a fun mess Lucy was, though.*_

He adjusted the distance on his binoculars and scanned across the top of the glass building front. Lucky for him, the woman had talked extensively about how much she liked her new corner flat during the cab ride, so locating it turned out to be a simple task. Not so lucky for him, the reason she liked it so much was the breath taking view you get when you live on the second highest floor.

His grin turned into a frown. Second to highest floor meant there would be no roof-entry shenanigans. Natsu was very confident in his athletic abilities, but a climb from the bottom would be brutal, not to mention highly risky. He wasn't worried about the tenants, any building had blind spots that you can't see from the inside, but any pedestrian who bothered to look up would easily spot him and the last thing you need during such a dangerous stunt is an audience that might just realize you aren't up there solely for a workout.

 _*Maybe I can rappel down from the roof.*_

He didn't relish the thought of having to somehow smuggle several pounds of equipment past the night guards. He sighed and lowered the binoculars.

 _*This one won't be fun at all.*_

He turned around, sat down and leaned against the railing. His eyes turned towards the clear blue sky. He thought back to last night and the much more enjoyable athletics he had performed. Sadly, this night wasn't shaping up to be half as good. He closed his eyes.

 _*Lucy...*_

Vivid images of Lucy's ample bosom bouncing up and down as she writhed in pleasure underneath him on the carpet entered his mind. He could almost feel the sensation of her smooth skin rubbing against his, the taste of her tongue, how it had felt to be inside of her...

He opened his eyes again.

Natsu had slept with a number of women in his time, it was one of the perks of being a master thief with no obligations, but there was something about Lucy that made him wild. No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts kept wandering back to the blonde girl and her body. Her smell, the way she moved, how her ass felt in his hands, everything about her made him crave more.

 _*Maybe a change of plans is in order.*_

The big grin returned to his lips. He rose up from his resting place and dusted himself off. Natsu took one last look at the glass building he had been observing and fixed his eyes on the exterior of his backup mark's home.

 _*Consider yourself lucky, because I'll mount something else tonight.*_

With a plan already forming in the back of his head, Natsu opened the door leading to the building's stairway and disappeared from the roof.

* * *

Despite its hasty beginning, Lucy's day turned out to be terribly slow. By the time she had left her home, the morning rush had already died down and she had been fortunate enough to catch a cab just a few steps from her door. With almost empty roads, the driver had no problem rushing through the city at neck-breaking speeds. The giant tip Lucy had promised him if he managed to get her to work on time might have helped as well. She had been about ready to pass out by the time the cab had stopped in front of FairyTail, but a little nausea was nothing compared to the fear of being on the receiving end of Erza's legendary wrath.  
The cab driver had barely time to thank her for the large bill she pressed into his hand before she took off like a woman possessed. Driven by vivid imaginations of Erza throwing Lucy out of the office window, she must have broken several sprinting records on her way to her office. Panting and with cold sweat running down her back, she had collapsed into her chair with seconds to spare. Barely a moment after Lucy's arrival, Erza's morning round had taken her to Lucy's desk. She had raised an eyebrow at Lucy's heavy breathing, but seemed to be content with her punctuality. Even now, the thought of barely avoiding the red woman's evil eye made her nervous.

 _*Just a second later and I would have been in for the chewing out of my life time!*_

After the close call with her boss, nothing had really happened at all. Time flew by after Lucy had slipped into her everyday work routine. It was almost time for a lunchbreak when a knock on the door of her office broke the silence.

"Come in." she said, her eyes and mind still focused on the documents in front of her

Cana stuck her head through the door.

"Hey Lucy, I need the file I gave you yesterda-"

Cana stopped and stepped through the door. Squinting her eyes, she examined Lucy intensely from top to bottom.

"Did you do something with your hair?"

Lucy raised her head to meet Cana's inspecting gaze.

"No, why?"

"I don't know... Something seems... different about you."

Cana stepped up to the desk. She leaned forward, narrowing her eyes even further.

"Hmmmm..."

Lucy, somewhat uncomfortable with being subject of Cana's inspection, tried to divert her attention elsewhere, while the brunette was moving her head ever closer.

"The file you want is right here, you can take it.."

Her face was now mere inches from Lucy's.

"Cana , what are yo-"

Before Lucy could finish her sentence, Cana suddenly leaned back and let out a triumphant yell.

"HA!"

"Wha-?"

Cana's expression turned into a smug grin.

"You got laid last night, didn't you?"

Lucy felt like she had been struck by lightning. Her mouth opened, but she was unable to make a sound. Blood began to rush to her cheeks, turning them the same color as the hair of Lucy's dirty little secret that Cana had just dug out. Lucy lowered her head.

"No sense denying it, Blondie." Cana pulled up a chair and sat down. She rested her head on her hands.

"You have to tell me aaaaall about it! Come on, don't be shy! How was it?"

Lucy barely managed to look her in the eye. She finally managed to gather enough confidence to mumble a response.

"N-None of your business..."

Cana frowned.

"So bad?"

She leaned back in her chair.

"I figured you'd be picky with your first number since what's-his-name. Oh well, they can't all be winners."

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Cana made a motion to stand up.

"T-That's not it..."

Cana leaned forward, put her elbow on the desk and rested her head on her hand. She again smiled slyly at the pile of embarrassment in front of her.

"Soooooo..."

"Cana! I won't tell you about this!"

"Come on, Lucy. You know I can't leave here until I hear every little dirty detail."

Lucy lowered her head in resignation. She knew that Cana could be impossibly insistent when it came to gossip like this. She sighed.

"Fine. I will tell you..."

Cana clenched her fist in victory.

"...but you can't tell a soul about this, okay?"

Cana raised her right and put her left on her chest.

"I swear, my lips are sealed."

As if to underline the trustworthiness of her oath, she made a closing motion across her lips.

Lucy inhaled deeply and began her tale.

"...and then I left."

"Wow. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think this was straight out of a bad romance novel."

During the whole story, Cana had listened with an intense interest while honoring especially lewd parts with "uh"s and "ohhh"s. She had also tried to predict what kind of perversion would happen next. Lucy had to reign her in a few times before her speculations ran too wild. In the end, her curiosity seemed to be satisfied, but not before asking a few specific question regarding Natsu's "equipment", which Lucy had answered by turning into a tomato.

"So was this a one-time thing or what?"

Lucy sank into her chair, feeling positively drained after the retelling of her adventure.

"I don't know. Probably. I doubt he's even still in the city."

Lucy's eyes wandered to the window. She contemplated how she actually felt about this. While she wasn't sure if there was anything romantic between her and Natsu, she couldn't deny the incredible ecstasy he had made her body feel.

"A real heartbreaker, huh?"

Cana stood up.

"I'll let you grief your lost love in peace now."

Her thoughts interrupted, Lucy turned to face her again.

"Very funny. Don't forget your file."

With folder under her arm, Cana strode out of the room. She had already closed the door behind her halfway before she stuck her head back through.

"Before I forget, how big was his dick again?"

The brunette barely managed to avoid the stapler that was flung at her in response by hastily closing the door. She giggled and left for her own office.

* * *

After the unexpected story session, time had flown by. Lucy had barely even registered how the day had passed outside. Her thoughts were elsewhere. The memories of her night time activities were running wild in her mind, brought forth by her recollection of the events to Cana and her lewd comments. She tried to push them back into that brand new perverted corner of her head that had appeared recently, but found it impossible to do so for long. Inevitably, she would again think about Natsu and what she wanted him to do with her. It wasn't as bad as before, it didn't keep her from working, but it left her body with a serious ache. Even when her shift was over, she kept thinking about him all the way down to the street. When she hailed a cab, she sincerely hoped that she would spot pink hair on the driver and felt a sting of disappointment when the hair on her driver turned out to be brown.

She stared out of the car window into the sky. A thick gray layer of clouds had moved over the city.

 _*Give it up, you dummy. He's long gone.*_

She spent the ride almost entirely in silence, only bothering to speak when asked for a destination and paying her fare. Barely a second after she got out of the car, the ominous clouds burst into a torrent of rain. Lucy didn't even bother to run.

 _*Can't get much wetter anyway.*_

By the time she reached her apartment door, she was completely drenched. A hot shower was all she could think about as she finally closed the door behind her. Partially because she was freezing in her soaked clothes, but also because she was feeling pent up as all hell. Lucy locked the door and inspected her apartment.

Everything was exactly as she had left it, with the notable exception of one notorious thief. She sighed.

 _*Obviously he isn't here anymore...*_

Lucy carelessly flung her jacket onto the couch, closely followed by her handbag. All she cared for right now was getting herself under a hot stream of water. She took of her skirt and tossed it onto the pile. She was just about to unbutton her blouse, when suddenly a hand covered her mouth and another grabbed her right wrist.  
Her eyes widened in shock and she began to struggle against her assailant. Unable to break his grasp, she reached forward with her left arm and tried to ram her elbow into her attacker, but he deftly dodged out of the way. She suddenly felt him release her right hand. As quick as she could, she tried to reach for where she guessed her attacker's face was in an attempt to claw at it, but suddenly felt herself weak at the knees and unable to do anything but lightly grab a fistful of his hair.

She moaned into the hand on her lips as she discovered where the attacker's other hand had disappeared to. His fingers were roughly rubbing her most sensitive part over her panties. Unable to process the sudden sensation, Lucy couldn't keep herself from pressing herself against the body behind her. The awakened perverted part of her head delighted at the large bulge she could feel with her behind through the pants of the unknown man.

"Ah.."

The hand kept working the delicate area between her legs and Lucy could feel herself becoming more and more excited. Her assailant removed his fingers from her mouth. His hand quickly found its way to her heaving chest and it began fondling her right breast. Her breathing got heavier and a damp spot began to form on her underwear. She closed her eyes and fruitlessly tried to regain control over her body. Meanwhile, the hand between her legs pushed aside her soaked panties and directly touched her dripping inner lips. As another moan now freely escaped her lips, Lucy thought she could hear a slight chuckle.

"Well, somebody sure missed me."

Her eyes open in a flash at the sound of the familiar voice.

"N-Natsu? What are you doing her-ahhhh..."

As if in response to hearing his name, Natsu slipped two of his finger into her wet slit and began probing the inside of her lips. At the same time, his other hand had worked its way inside of her blouse and past her bra to directly play with her erect nipple. Lucy threw her head back against his chest. Natsu pushed his fingers deeper and faster into her shivering sex. Her head was beginning to spin. Her hands buried into his hair as she felt the waves of pleasure emitting from her center wash over her whole body. She screamed out in ecstasy as her mind went blank and her body convulsed against his. Natsu kept sliding his fingers into her until her climax subsided and she was nothing but wax in his arms. Her arms weakly dropped to her side. Her breathing was still heavy, but restrained.

The afterglow didn't last too long though, as Natsu had other plans. Before Lucy could even question him, he released his grip on her and gave her a slight nudge forward. As she tipped forward, the surprised girl instinctively grabbed ahold of the couch in front of her. Her knees still weak, she was now standing slightly bend over with her hands on the leather backrest. Before her dazed mind could formulate a question for her mouth to ask, she could hear a belt being undone and the sound of a pair of pants dropping to the floor.

"What was tha-ah!"

Lucy suddenly felt the sensation of her slip being pushed aside and something much larger and warmer than a finger pressing against her nether region. As Natsu grabbed her hips, the lewd little Lucy in her head screamed in anticipation of feeling the large cock inside of her again, but the rest of her mind was still skeptical. These parts were completely shut down when Natsu began to push his shaft forward into her. Lucy lost all composure. Her mouth opened wide but nothing but a faint gasp escaped her as she was slowly being filled by Natsu`s manhood. She clenched her inner parts, savoring every inch of the veiny dick that was being pushed into her. She could already feel the juices running down the inside of her thigh. This was exactly what she needed. When Natsu was finally fully buried inside of her, she had to tilt her head back. She had really missed this feeling of fullness.

 _*Damn, she really is something else..."_

Natsu savored the moment for a bit before slowly beginning to move his hips. Her tight body felt every bit as incredible as before. Despite every fiber of his body screaming to pound her harder, he was going to take it slow this time. He got into a rhythm of pulling out completely and then slowly delving back into her with his entire length, ever so slightly increasing his speed with each thrust.

Lucy's sex was on fire. She needed more. As Natsu was about to reenter her, she thrust her hip backwards and plunged his entire manhood into her core in a single motion. Natsu groaned in surprise. He was surprised how lewd Lucy could be once she got going.

 _*Oh, so this is how you wanna play this? Fine by me!*_

He tightly held onto her shapely hips and went into a fast and hard rhythm, their hips slapping together with each of his deep thrusts. Lucy buried her fingernails into the leather couch. She was gushing all over his pubic area. The intensity of their lovemaking was about to overwhelm her. Her moans grew louder and louder until she was screaming again. Natsu could feel the vibrations of her pussy intensifying around his cock and noticed her legs shaking. He fucked her as hard as he could in an effort to push her over the edge. As he felt her reaching her climax, he quickly grabbed her by ample breasts, pulled her shivering body upright close to his and thrust his manhood completely inside of her. This was too much for Lucy. Her arms reached behind and grabbed a hold of his neck and she thrashed against his sweaty chest as her mind went blank.

After her trembling body had calmed down, Natsu leaned over her and pressed his lips onto hers. This kiss didn't resemble their previous ones at all. It was less a tongue fight and much more a gentle show of affection, their tongues carefully caressing each other. Their lips parted and Lucy almost fell off Natsu in exhaustion. Her upper body leaned over the couch facing away from Natsu and trying to gather her strength. Her heavy panting filled the room. When she turned to face Natsu again, he was already in right in front of her. She looked into his lust filled eyes and realized that he hadn't cum yet. His still fully erect member made his intentions clear.

"S-Still...?"

Natsu's signature grin answered her question. The puzzled look on Lucy's face as he put her arms around his neck was quickly replaced by one of bewildering pleasure after he picked her up by her perky butt cheeks and plunged his lengthy cock into her still dripping sex in one smooth motion. Lucy embraced him tightly as he ravaged her even harder than before. The milky skin of her breast was pressed against his chest.

 _*His Stamina is unreal...*_

Lucy moaned in rhythm with his movements. A particularly deep thrust caused Lucy to gasp and look up. She caught a glimpse of herself in the wall mirror. She could hardly believe that girl in the reflection being fucked silly was her.

"You're so tight... Fuck..."

Natsu's breathing became more frantic. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, the sensation of Lucy's wet around his dick and her body pressed against his were too much. Her moaning right in his ear didn't help either. But he was determined to make her climax one last time before he finished

"I'm going to come, Luce..."

She pulled her head back and looked Natsu straight in his eyes.

"I'm going to fill your tight pussy with my cum."

Lucy was taken off guard by this lewdness. Another soft moan was all she could muster as an answer. She could feel his cock twitching inside her.

"If you don't want my dick to burst inside of you, just say so."

She knew this was stupid, but right now she wanted nothing more than for him to climax inside of her. The thought drove her crazy.  
 _*No...I shouldn't...*_

Lucy tried to resist the urge, but by now the primal parts of her brain had taken control of her and her body knew exactly what it wanted.

"Do it..."

It was almost a whisper, but it drove Natsu wild. He increased in pace one last time and growled like a wild animal. He couldn't take it anymore. His cock began pumping Lucy full of his essence. The raw feeling of his orgasm and the dirtiness of the act she had just committed was enough for Lucy to reach another climax. She clung herself tightly to the groaning Natsu, digging her nails into his back, as they both convulsed in sexual bliss.

Their bodies still joined, they collapsed onto the couch. They just lay there, trying to catch their breath, both of them too exhausted to speak. Before too long, Lucy's eyes grew heavy as she felt Natsu pull her closer and she drifted off into a deep sleep, feeling secure in the thief's arms once more.

* * *

 **Here we go. I hope you guys enjoyed the second major lemon of this story! ;)**

 **Just like the previous chapter, this one was also mainly written by my boyfriend, while I was there for the plot and as a beta reader and editor. He really wanted to give it a try again, as this was his first lemon. And I think it turned out pretty good!**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **I'm really, really hoping to hear your thoughts on this chapter and if you would want me to continue this story or if I should slowly get to the end? My last two stories both had about six chapters and I prefer keeping my stories short, but with this one I think maybe there could be more than 6 chapters. What do you say?**

 **Also leave a review if you wish for my boyfriend to keep working with me on this story and maybe even future stories!**

 **Anyway, love you guys and till next time, my Octopussies!** ❤


End file.
